Forever Loved (Izayoi)
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: InuYasha's past. A boy's first love is always his mother, teaching him the strength of trust, love, and safety in a mother's arms. Yet scorn and hatred hide nearby., For now though she'll keep him safe


_**Forever Loved**_

**Author's note:**

_Okay I remember this one episode, I can't remember what it's called, but Kagome's sick, so Inu-Yasha gives her some medicine that his mother used to give him. I thought that it would be a good one shot. Just to write about that time when Inu-Yasha was little. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not Own Inu-Yasha. _

A time of times where a small boy could be understood and loved, but for now only by his mother, A hanyou boy ran chasing a ball, hoping to play with those of his mother's court, despite his gentle nature and loving soul. He was shunned by those near him, hated discriminated, loathed and despised, To others he seemed to turn a blind eye, that, or he was a fool.

Everyone stared in distaste, Once he had a hold of the ball, the people disappeared, not wanting anything to do with the Inu-hanyou.

"Stupid half-breed." A man summered, entering the castle and sliding the rice paper door shut.

The boy's name was Inu-Yasha, small dog-like ears perched on his head, and innocent amber eyes stared at his mother in wonder.

"Mother, what's a half-breed?" He was in his mother's arms now, Izayoi's tears soaking into her son's hair of silver. She of course knew what he asked and couldn't answer to him what the questions he would ask, and the particular one he was asking now. She knew what his life would be like, it was winter, not too many years ago he was born in a castle like this one.

The great Dog Lord, Inu-Yasha's father had died protecting them that night. It was getting late now, nearly time for supper, but something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Inu-Yasha, dear what's the matter?" Izayoi looked intently at her son's reddening cheeks and watery eyes. He wore the robe of the fire-rat, his father had given him on the night of his birth, to protect and be protected, it had been tied so it would fit him as the yers went by, and keep him warm and safe, like his father protecting a son whom would eventually have to suffer for years to come.

"Noting mother.." Inu-Yasha coughed. He shivered in the cold winter air.

"No dear, you've caught something, come, let me take you inside." She lifted the young child from his place in the snow, taking him inside and wrapped a blanket around him. He coughed more and his small voice became scratchy.

"Mother what are you making?" He watched her as she put herbs and plants together inside a bowl before crushing them, making a thick liquid. "I'm making you something to make you better." She sighed tenderly.

"Can you teach me?" Inu-Yasha crawled over to watch, as the night progressed he watched and listened to his mother intently looking at her features to see if some parts of her explanation where true, only to find her smiling and laughing at his curiosity, making him realize she was only joking.

"So that part isn't made from an oni?" Inu-Yasha asked, pointing at a particularly deformed root. "No." Izayoi laughed.

Inu-Yasha's mother was sight to behold, her long black hair, her gentle brown eyes, soft touch and sweet nature. Everything suited her to be a princess, just as she was, but her heart was gentle and that's why Inu-Yasha loved her so much.

He remembered earlier memories of when she sang songs to him of the Shikon No Tama, and of an island, a place where demons and human's lived in piece. Inu-Yasha always asked if they could ever go there together and live haply. As always though. Izayoi told him that the place she spoke of was only in legend but that she wished deeply for it to be true.

"I want to have friends mother! Do you think I'll ever have any?" The little boy played with a ball as his mother continued with her concoction.

"Perhaps someday." She replied, holing up a bowl of sweet smelling tea.

"Are you sure it'll make me better?" Inu-Yasha asked, shivering from his own cold before sneezing, he took a drink.

"Yes dear, drink it all and you'll fell better by morning." Izayoi tucked in the small child, his dog ears twitching at any sound heard in the distance.

"Why am I different?" Inu-Yasha couldn't see his mother's face, but he knew her voice.

"Your not different, your special, now sleep." She kissed him goodnight and blew out the candle. All the while Inu-Yasha remembering the egregious for her special medicine, not knowing he would use it too, someday…

**Author's note: **

_I could make this a two shot if one person! ONE PERSON REVIEWS. that's all I ask if I get that than I promise that the next part will be updated within he week. That much I know i can get. I just remembered it's the Rival of the Two Lovers, or something like that. Episode 89. _

_I'm watching this so I can do the next half. Thank you all very much for showing your support. _


End file.
